


102. Libido

by Newget



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lyoray Week 2019, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, gosh writing smut makes me cry somtimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/pseuds/Newget
Summary: Magnolia’s blizzard battling against their abode, making the wood panels shudder. Only the generated heat between themselves making the illusion of a warm room real.\\A blizzard wracks Magnolia during the night. To keep warm, Lyon and Gray decide it's time for some loving.





	102. Libido

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick smutty drabble before I head to a job interview today. Enjoy everyone!

Their night together certainly not ending anytime soon as the wind howled against the walls of the small cottage. Magnolia’s blizzard battling against their abode, making the wood panels shudder. Only the generated heat between themselves making the illusion of a warm room real. 

 

A low grumble pushed past his lip from the sudden intrusion. “We should’a used some more lube.” 

 

His complaint was hushed by a low chuckle. “Just let me help you.” 

 

It pulsed within him, hot and yet frigid as the weather they were so used to. Long and calloused fingers skimmed across his waist, pulling Gray down farther. Followed by a quick thrust and he was liquified; cursing Lyon’s suave measures. 

 

Another chuckle passed, his breath fanning against his back. Involuntarily he stiffened, thin lips pressing against his shoulder blade. 

 

“You can’t make me do all the work this time,” Lyon teased in a hushed tone. His lips still caressing the muscles of his back. Gentle -even as each one left a stinging reminder of the time they had lost. 

 

Leaning back, Gray shuddered as his member pulsed even more. His hips folding into the man underneath him, positioning his hands on the cotton-stiff sheets. 

 

Along with him, Lyon let out a small sigh of relief. His fingers roving over his chest, urging him on. And on Gray went. 

 

Their promises to one another silent. Even as they broke into a cold sweat, working his hips over Lyon’s shaft. A strong arm snagging around his abdomen in a secure hold; embracing him as Lyon closed in on his end. 

 

“Shit…” A sharp inhale was taken, encouraging Gray. 

 

Lyon’s exhale spread against the nape of his neck as he leaned back further. His hips roving over the ice mage to the fullest extent; letting out his own small cries of pleasure. 

 

Another strangled cry came from the man beneath him. Lyon’s hand clasping around his hip as he drove into Gray ruthlessly. Each thrust triggering a new sensation within him. 

 

“Gr-Gray… Just like- Gah…” Lyon puffed as his seed spilled deep into him. His seed warm within him, relaxing against his sturdy chest. 

 

He turned, his lips gracing Lyon’s cheek. “You were saying?” The long wisps of white hair fell over his face as the slow blanketed the Fiore mountains. He brushed it out of the way, arching a brow.

 

Lyon merely rolled his eyes, “Next time I’ll last longer.” A grin pulled at his lips, “Unlike you, I haven’t been out of practice.” 

 

“But my skill is still better-” Only to be cut off by a pair of ravenous lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my entry for Lyoray week. I just love this ship to bits and wish that I could have written more but this will do. ;; And to anyone who reads this, I wish you a good day.


End file.
